1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to system and a method for applying a steering rib to an intermediate transfer belt (ITB) for use in an electrophotographic color system.
2. Related Art
In one electrophotographic color system, an array or series of different color imaging stations are aligned above an endless intermediate transfer belt (ITB). Each imaging station contains a raster output scanner (ROS), photoreceptor drum, development station, and cleaning station. The ROS emits an electronic beam (laser), which impinges on the rotating photoconductive drum, thereby causing that location on the drum to undergo a change in electrical charge. As the drum continues to rotate past the development station, toner particles of a color which is unique to that imaging station will attach to the drum at the location charged by the ROS. This colored image is then transferred from the drum to an ITB that is passing by, and in contact with, that photoreceptor drum. As the ITB passes by the different imaging stations (each usually containing a different color), it picks up subsequent color layers from the drums to create a complete color image which is then transferred to media.
Systems using ITB architectures in the lower cost markets have identified passive belt tracking as a low cost alternative to active steering. Actively steered systems require a closed-loop control system consisting of multiple sensors, motors, and various other hardware and software components. Passively steered systems work on mechanics alone. One method for passive steering is through the use of belt steering or guide ribs. These ribs are adhered to the belt's surface and provide a mating surface with notched rollers, or the like, within the belt module. This interface keeps the ITB aligned as it rotates, preventing lateral movement, and in turn, ensuring proper image-on-image and image-on-paper registration.